1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the characterization of human skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods exist for attempting to characterize human skin by measuring certain properties such as elasticity, compressibility, hygrometry etc. For example, the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,769 A describes a probe for measuring such properties.
Also known from the document FR 2,749,793 is an electric razor that includes an integrated friction sensor, continuously measuring the degree of friction that appears between the skin and the razor grids. This result is exploited to modify the level of shaving, but not at all for characterizing the human skin.
However, these methods most often conceived for limited applications in cosmetics are aware of only certain aspects of the skin. The goal of the invention is to explore another method of characterizing the skin.